The Cell Imaging Core will provide access to state of the art electron and confocal laser scanning microscopes. These instruments are housed in the Medical School Cell Imaging Facility located in the Ward building. This is easily accessible by all members of the projects. In Aim 1, Core staff will process specimens for conventional electron microscopy. This will involve providing investigators from all four projects with stained sections ready to be viewed in the electron microscope housed in the Core. In addition in Aim 2, Core staff will process protein specimens for rotary shadowing and/or negative stain electron microscopy. In aim 3, staff members and the Core Principal investigator will provide expert assistance in the analyses of live and fixed specimens which will be viewed by confocal laser scanning light microscopy.